Weltenwanderer
by jandrina
Summary: In einer Parallelwelt zu der unseren versucht Remus - als Werwolf auf ständiger Flucht - zu überleben, so gut es geht, während Sirius nach seinem Sturz durch den Vorhang die Welten durchreist, immer auf der Suche nach der einen, die ihm Heimat war.


Disclaimer: alles, was jeder erkennt, gehört nicht mir, ich leihe es nur mit höchtem Respekt.

A/N: Getriggert wurde diese kleine Geschichte durch einige Fanfictions basierend auf der Prämisse, dass Sirius, als er durch den Vorhang fiel, nicht etwa starb, sondern in einer Parallelwelt landete. Und nun ist seine einzige Hoffnung, so lange immer wieder den Vorhang zu durchschreiten, bis er vielleicht eines Tages wieder nach Hause gelangt. Ich finde diesen Gedanken sehr inspirierend, und hoffe, wer auch immer die Idee als erstes hatte ist mir nicht böse, dass ich sozusagen auf den Zug mit aufspringe.

- - - - -

**Weltenwanderer**

- - - - -

Bleierne Müdigkeit.

Das ist die alles überwältigende Realität, die sogar die Kälte ausblendet, die langsam meine Glieder durchdringt. Das Gefühl, das den Schmerz in meinen Knochen und Sehnen in den Hintergrund treten lässt.

Die Verwandlung letzte Nacht war hart, selbst für meine Verhältnisse. Ich bin zu müde, und zu einsam. Aber ich habe keine Wahl. Sich einem Rudel anzuschließen bedeutet offen gehetzt zu werden. Denn die Rudelwölfe sind ein beliebtes Ziel für die Jagdgesellschaften, jetzt da es keine Todesser mehr gibt.

Gerade die Reinblüterfamilien tun alles, um die Grenzen zwischen der magischen und der nichtmagischen Welt niederzureissen. Die Zaubererwelt ist zu klein geworden, um all denen, denen das Konsortium nach Tom Riddles Sturz Macht als Dank für die Unterstützung im Krieg versprochen hat, auch wirklich Herrschaft über andere zu gewähren, also ist es eine logische Konsequenz, dass neue Ungleichgewichte geschaffen, oder bestehende weiter ausgebaut werden müssen.

Muggel sind leicht zu beherrschen. Malfoys Computer, kurz MCs, stehen in jedem Büro. Die Familien Snape und Lestange haben die wichtigsten Posten in den Ministerien und Sicherheitseinrichtungen besetzt. Und eine speziell gegründete Einsatztruppe, der aus jeder reinblütigen Familie mindestens ein Sohn angehört, bilden die Elitetruppe der Jägereinheit.

Und jetzt, da Thestrale und Hippogreife bereits ausgerottet sind, kommen die gefährlicheren Geschöpfe verstärkt an die Reihe. Drachen als Beute für diejenigen, die gern fliegen, sei es mit dem Besen oder in den schnittigen Sportflugmaschienen für Muggel, auf die sich McNair spezialisiert hat. Werwölfe und Vampire sind die beliebtesten Objekte für die Nachtschwärmer. Die erst letztes Jahr gegründete Firma der Familie Black bietet eine reichhaltige Sammlung an Waffen für die Bekämpfung Dunkler Kreaturen an, von kleinen mit Knoblauchsaft durchtränkten Pfählen für den Hausgebrauch, die es inzwischen in beinahe jedem Supermarkt zu kaufen gibt, bis hin zu spezialangefertigten silbernen Maulkörben für diejenigen, die gern ein lebendes Exemplar Wildwerwolf zuhause halten möchten.

Ich erhebe mich mühsam. Es kommt mir vor, als wenn ich mich dazu durch einen zähen Brei kämpfen muss. Aber wenn ich nicht in einer halben Stunde an meinem Arbeitsplatz bin, mache ich mich verdächtig. Ich verdanke es nur gefälschten Unterlagen, die besagen, dass ich bis letzten Monat die Nachtschicht bei der Hotline von MC hatte, und meinen Dienst regelmäßig versehen habe – auch in der Vollmondnacht – dass ich jetzt einen kleinen Aushilfsjob im Hauptlager der Blackschen Firma habe. Eine Woche läuft der Vertrag noch. Das bedeutet, dass ich mir danach neue Arbeit suchen muss. Und dass ich mich zum kommenden Vollmond entweder dem Silbertest unterziehen muss, oder sonstwie nachweisen, dass ich kein Werwolf bin. Dasselbe gilt natürlich für den Vampirtest, aber Holzkreuze schrecken mich nicht.

Ich dränge die Verzweiflung zusammen mit der Müdigkeit und den Schmerzen zurück. Das wenige Geld, das ich verdiene, reicht nicht einmal für Miete und Essen. Auch das allerletzte Buch, ein zerfledderter Band über einen kleinen Feuerdrachen, den meine Mutter mir früher – vorher – vorgelesen hat, ist inzwischen verkauft. Gegessen habe ich seit drei Tagen nichts mehr. Die Kleidung, die ich am Leibe trage, ist die einzige, die ich noch habe. Der Keller, in dem ich mich verwandelt habe, ist mein momentanes Quartier. War mein Quartier. Das Haus wird noch heute abgerissen, ich kann schon die schweren Maschinen draußen anrücken hören.

Noch ein Grund mehr, sich zu beeilen. Und dennoch gibt es da einen kleinen Teil in mir, der leise fragt: warum? Wäre es nicht einfacher, sich wieder auf dem Boden auszustrecken? Soll doch das Haus über mir zusammenstürzen. Es wäre wenigstens ein gnädiger schneller Tod.

Aber es geht nicht. Sie werden nicht sprengen, ohne zu prüfen, dass jeder aus der Gefahrenzone heraus ist. Schließlich sind sie nicht grausam – so sagen sie jedenfalls. Und ich habe nie genug zaubern gelernt, um mich ausreichend vor ihnen zu tarnen. Oder ihnen zu suggerieren, dass das Haus leer ist.

Ich hänge zwar nicht mehr sehr am Leben, aber ich will ihnen nicht in die Hände fallen. Tatsächlich kämpfe ich überhaupt nur noch, weil ich noch eine letzte Reise plane. Mein Vater ist sehr krank, und das Geld für die nötige Medizin fehlt. Wenn ich für meinen momentanen Job ausbezahlt werde, habe ich genug, damit er sich den Heilzauber leisten kann, der ihm noch weitere Jahre zu leben ermöglicht. Wie ich die weite Reise von London bis hinauf in den Lake Distrikt bewerkstelligen soll, weiß ich nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich keinen einzigen Knut dafür ausgeben kann.

- - - - -

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Die Frage meines Kollegen reißt mich aus meiner Lethargie. Es gibt nichts gefährlicheres für mich, als in der Nacht nach Vollmond für krank gehalten zu werden. In jahrelanger Gewohnheit verzieht sich mein Mund in ein grimassenhaftes Lächeln, und meine Zunge formt die Worte fast von allein: „Ja, natürlich. Alles bestens."

Ich packe die nächste Kiste und trage sie zu meinem Tisch, um sie dort aufzureißen und den Inhalt – Zweiliterkrüge gefüllt mit Weihwasser – in die Abfüllanlage zu kippen, die sie dann in kleinere Fläschen verteilt. Meine Aufgabe ist es auch, beim Ausschütten darauf zu achten, ob es Anzeichen für Verunreinigungen gibt, aber dazu reicht meine Kraft heute nicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen, die noch zu lichtempfindlich sind nach der langen Mondnacht, verrichte ich mechanisch meine Tätigkeit und bin einmal mehr dankbar für die berüchtigte Sparsamkeit der Blacks, die uns bei beinahe unzureichender Beleuchtung arbeiten lässt. Bei vollem Licht wäre ich bestimmt schon aufgeflogen. Blass und dünn sind hier viele, aber ich spüre, wie ich heute nur torkelnd die unendlich schweren Kisten bewegen kann, und es kostet mich alle Konzentration, nicht über meiner Tätigkeit einzuschlafen.

Noch drei Stunden bis Arbeitsende.

- - - - -

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später breche ich das erste Mal in die Knie.

„Es ist nichts, ich bin nur gestolpert." presse ich hervor, noch bevor die Frage überhaupt gestellt wird. Die zwei Männer, die die Anlagen neben meiner befüllen, tauschen einen Blick aus, während ich mich zittrig wieder auf die Beine kämpfe.

Ich habe Toni, dem Mann links von mir, einmal ein Bier ausgegeben, an dem Tag nachdem er seine Frau mit einem andern im Bett erwischt hat. Seitdem teilen wir das Mittagessen, das es kostenfrei gibt, entsprechend unserer Vorlieben zwischen uns auf. Er macht eine abwehrende Geste zu dem anderen Mann, und ich wage es, mich etwas zu entspannen, während ich eine neue Kiste anhebe und dabei fast wieder zu Boden gehe. Toni wird geachtet. Solange er keinen Verdacht ausspricht, wird es auch keiner der anderen tun. Aber ich spüre seinen fragenden Blick auf mir, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwendet.

Ich habe Glück, das nächste Mal, das mir die Beine versagen, ist lange genug nachdem der Pausengong ertönt. Für den Augenblick bin ich allein in der großen Abfüllhalle, und ich erlaube mir, einen Moment lang stöhnend auf meinen Knien auszuruhen.

Wie soll ich nur die letzten zwei Stunden bewältigen. Ich weiß es nicht, alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich wieder auf den Beinen sein muss, wenn die Männer von der kurzen Zigarettenpause zurück kommen, auch wenn mir schwarze Sterne vor den Augen tanzen und jeder einzelne Muskel vor Erschöpfung zittert.

Ich habe es gerade geschafft, mich wieder auf die Füße zu kämpfen, als eine kleine Seitentür aufgeht, und Regulus Black auf mich zu kommt, und in diesem Moment bin ich beinahe dankbar für die unglaubliche Schwäche, die jedes einzelne meiner Glieder lähmt. Wäre dem nicht so, hätte sicher eine Bewegung oder Geste meine plötzlich hervorbrechende Panik verraten.

So starre ich ihn nur stumm an, und kämpfe gleichermaßen darum, ruhig zu bleiben wie nicht wieder in die Knie zu sinken.

„Es scheint dir ja heute nicht so gut zu gehen. Bekommt dir der Mond nicht?", sagt Black mit öliger Stimme. Sein älterer Bruder Sirius Black, Erbe des gesamten Blackschen Imperiums, hat mich eingestellt, und mit seinen kalten grauen Augen sogar den Wolf in mir eingeschüchtert, aber Regulus Black ist auf seine eigene Art noch schlimmer. Oder der Zeitpunkt ist ungeschickter für mich, ich kann es nicht genau sagen.

Wie auch immer, ich bringe keine Antwort heraus, alles was ich schaffe, ist ihn weiter anzustarren. Der Wolf weiß, dass Augenkontakt wichtig ist. Noch ist er nicht bereit, die Kehle anzubieten, noch kämpft er. Aber im Gegensatz zum Wolf weiß der Mann bereits, dass dieser Kampf unser letzter sein wird.

Das Haupttor öffnet sich, die ersten Arbeiter kommen von der kurzen Nachmittagspause herein, halten aber gebührenden Abstand von uns, auch Toni, wie ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehe. Dann fokussiere ich wieder ganz auf Black, der sich mir mit ausgestreckter Hand nähert. Er hält mir seine Linke hin, und ich weiß, was von mir erwartet wird. Aber ich verharre reglos, starre ihn nur weiterhin an. Den schweren silbernen Siegelring an seinem Zeigefinger kann ich unmöglich küssen.

Black nickt, sein Verdacht ist bestätigt, und es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass ich ihm die Unterwerfungsgeste verweigere, sowohl als Mensch wie als Wolf. Er grinst mich bösartig an und sagt höhnisch: „Da schient meinem Bruder ja ein faules Ei durch die Lappen gegangen zu sein, als er dich einstellte. Da ist es ja ein Glücksfall, dass ich ihn heute für die Inspektion vertrete."

Ich erinnere mich an die Geschichten, die ich über die Rivalität der Black-Söhne gehört habe. Über ihren ständigen Wettstreit, wer mehr Dunkle Kreaturen gefangen oder erlegt hat. Regulus als der jüngere schafft es nur selten, seinen erfolgreichen Bruder auszustechen, und in diesem Moment bin ich fast erleichtert, dass er mich entdeckt hat, und nicht sein Bruder. Er wird mich nicht lange genug am Leben lassen, dass Sirius Black ihm die Trophäe entreißen kann.

Und dennoch spüre ich, wie ein Zittern mich ergreift. Ich will nicht sterben. Trotz allem will ich leben. Aber eine Flucht scheint unmöglich. Hinter mir sammeln sich immer mehr Männer, und sie werden mich nicht entkommen lassen. Sogar Tonis Gesicht ist feindselig, ja haßerfüllt, jetzt wo er begreift was ich bin. Werwölfen traut hier keiner. So unauffällig wie möglich werfe ich einen Blick zu der kleinen Tür, durch die Black gekommen ist. Dort liegt meine einzige Chance.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, gebe ich dem Tier in mir Raum. Wut und Angst drohen meinen Geist davonzuschwemmen, aber sie katapultieren meinen Körper so heftig gegen Regulus Black, dass dieser zu Boden geht, und dann stürze ich so schnell ich in Menschengestalt vermag durch die Tür – nur um explosionsartig wieder zurück in die große Halle geworfen zu werden.

Ein weiterer Mann tritt aus der Tür hervor, und hält noch immer den Zauberstab, mit dem er mich so abrupt gestoppt hat, auf meine Brust gerichtet. Es ist Sirius Black, und seine ganze Ausstrahlung spricht von Macht und Stärke.

Regulus Black fasst sich als erster: „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du seist in Amerika, auf dem 'Gigantische Waffen gegen Giganten'-Kongress."

„Ich habe meine Pläne kurzfristig geändert, und mir scheint, das ist auch ganz gut so." Bei diesen Worten streift mich der Blick der grauen Augen für die Dauer eines Herzschlags, und sein Blick, den ich so kalt in Erinnerung habe, scheint Sorge auszudrücken. Sorge um mich etwa?

Verblüfft ziehe ich die Luft ein, die mir beim Aufprall aus den Lungen geschlagen wurde, nur um unmittelbar darauf laut aufzustöhnen. Der harte Aufprall auf einer der Kisten hat mir gebrochene oder zumindest geprellte Rippen beschert, und der Schmerz droht meinen sowieso schon geschwächten Körper endgültig zu überwältigen. Ich presse mir die Linke gegen die Seite und schnappe keuchend nach Luft, während sich der ältere Black dem jüngeren zuwendet.

„Er gehört mir. Ich weiß was er ist, ich wusste es schon, als ich ihn einstellte. Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an meinem Spielzeug zu vergreifen!"

Regulus starrt seinen Bruder fassungslos an, und ich tue das gleiche. Er hat es gewusst?

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann, macht Black ein paar rasche Schritte auf mich zu, zerreißt mit einer groben Bewegung den Kragen meines Hemdes an der Stelle, an der verborgen darunter die Narbe liegt, mit der Fenrir mich zur Bestie machte. Als ich im Reflex seine Hand wegschlagen will, umfasst er meinen Unterarm, hart. Auch er trägt Silberschmuck, die Berührung auf meiner nackten Haut brennt höllisch, und es riecht nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Bevor sich der Schmerz tiefer graben kann, lässt er jedoch los, wendet sich seinem Bruder zu und sagt drohend: „Das ist Fenrirs Zeichen, und im Gegensatz zu dir wusste ich die ganze Zeit, wo er es trägt." Ich schnappe überrascht nach Luft. Woher weiß Black diese Dinge? „Dieser Werwolf ist stark, er wird einen besonderen Platz in meiner Sammlung einnehmen, und du wirst es mir nicht streitig machen, nur weil du auf einem Monitor gesehen hast, wie er zu schwach war, die Kisten zu heben."

Diese Worte lassen mich mehr noch als der Tritt in meine heile Seite wünschen, dass Regulus um mich kämpfen möge. Jeder weiß um Sirius Blacks Sammlung. Sie besteht aus lebenden Werwölfen, die nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst sind, in Silbernen Käfigen gehalten, und für Versuchsreihen verschiedener neuer Werwolfwaffen benutzt werden. Was mir blüht ist ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod.

Erneut versuche ich auf die Füße, oder wenigstens auf alle Viere, zu kommen, aber Black stellt einen Fuß auf meine Brust. Zu meiner Überraschung legt er keine Kraft in die Bewegung, aber ich kann mich auch so nicht rühren, ohne mir selbst seine Schuhsohle in die schmerzenden Rippen zu drücken. Ich dränge Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung zurück, suche noch immer nach einem Ausweg, aber keiner zeigt sich mir, und wenn wir erst einmal in den Kerkern des Blackschen Familienstammsitzes sind, ist es zu spät.

„Kümmere dich darum, dass die Arbeit hier weitergeht, und überlasse mir dieses Monster." sagt Sirius fordernd, und tatsächlich beugt Regulus den Kopf vor dem Älteren.

Zu meiner Überraschung ist es Black selbst, der sich plötzlich bückt und mich an dem Teil meines Hemdskragens, der noch ganz ist, auf die Füße zieht. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er solch schmutzige Arbeit einem Untergebenen überlässt, aber anscheinend bereitet es ihm Vergnügen, seinen Sieg vollends auszuschöpfen. Erschöpft und kraftlos, hoffnungslos, torkele ich, und nur sein fester Griff hält mich aufrecht. Dann wirbelt plötzlich alles um mich herum, und Momente später schlage ich hart auf.

Steinboden. Modriger Geruch. Vor mir im Halbdunkel glänzende Gitterstäbe, dahinter selbst mit werwolfsscharfen Augen kaum erkennbare verwahrloste Gestalten. Ich höre Stöhnen, und bin nicht sicher ob es von mir kommt, oder von einer der bedauernswerten Kreaturen in den Käfigen. Diesmal schaffe ich es bis auf die Knie, aber dann dreht sich alles um mich, und ich muss mir den Arm gegen die schmerzenden Rippen pressen, um überhaupt Luft holen zu können.

Als die Schmerzwelle abebbt, und ich wieder durch die wabernde Schwärze drohender Ohnmacht etwas erkennen kann, bemerke ich, dass es nur ein kräftiger, aber dennoch sanfter Griff um meine Schultern ist, der verhindert, dass ich wieder zu Boden sinke. Vor mir hockt Sirius Black, und seine grauen Augen bohren sich tief in die meinen.

„Hör zu. Hör mir zu, es ist wichtig."

Die Worte rauschen an mir vorbei, noch immer kommt und geht mein Fokus, und die Schmerzen sind zu stark. Erst als eine sanfte Welle über mich gleitet, Wärme, ein leichter Heilzauber, der mir erlaubt wieder zu atmen und auch einen Teil meiner Erschöpfung mit sich davonträgt, erst da begreife ich, dass Black eindringlich auf mich einredet: „Remus, hör zu. Wir haben nur sehr wenig Zeit."

Woher kennt er meinen wirklichen Namen? Ich benutze ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr. Verblüfft starre ich ihn an.

„Erkennst du mich? Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Als ich ihn nur weiter anstarre, schüttelt er mich leicht, und wiederholt seine Fragen, noch eindringlicher als zuvor. Ich begreife, dass er tatsächlich eine Antwort will. Meine Stimme ist die einzige Waffe, die mir geblieben ist, und ich sage mit kalter Verachtung: „Sirius Black, Werwolfsquäler."

Er zuckt zusammen wie unter einem Schlag, schließt für einen Moment die Augen, und der Griff um meine Schultern wird schmerzhaft. Aber nur kurz, dann löst er seine Finger von mir, zieht seinen Zauberstab und hält ihn mir hin. Seine Stimme ist rau, als er sagt: „Ich sehe nur diese eine Möglichkeit, zu beweisen, dass ich jetzt, in diesem Moment, ein anderer Sirius Black bin. Einer, der dir helfen möchte. Hier, mein Stab. Damit kannst du fliehen, ohne meine Gegenwart noch länger ertragen zu müssen."

Verwirrt starre ich ihn an, besinne mich auf meine ohnmächtige Wut, und zische: „Das soll ein Beweis sein? Meine Zauberkraft ist schwach, und dein Stab würde sich nicht gegen dich richten."

Er fährt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, beißt sich auf die Lippe, dann sagt er: „OK, ich biete dir für eine halbe Stunde meine Hilfe an, das ist das längste, was ich bewerkstelligen kann, bevor ich das Schlamassel hier so gut wie möglich sortieren muss. Sag, was du brauchst, und ich werde es für dich erledigen. Die einzige Einschränkung ist, dass welchen Zauber auch immer du benötigst nicht länger als diese halbe Stunde wirken kann. Und dass du dich am Ende dieser Zeitspanne nicht mehr hier befindest."

Ich lache auf. Spinnt er, oder ist es mein Kopf, in dem die Dinge verrückt sind? Was er sagt klingt irreal. „Einen Schokoweihnachtsmann, ein Haufen Gold, und einen fliegenden Teppich, der mich nach Hause bringt..." spiele ich sein irres Spiel mit, und möchte die Worte im nächsten Moment schon wieder zurücknehmen, denn sie geben zu viel über mich und meine Schwächen preis. Nun, immerhin habe ich ihm nicht verraten, wo Zuhause liegt.

Es huscht fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln über seine angespannten Züge, dann wirbeln wir wieder durch die Luft. Ich falle den letzten halben Meter auf den frostkalten Waldboden, und bis ich mich in eine sitzende Position hochgestemmt habe und realisiert habe, wo wir sind, ist auch Sirius Black angekommen. In der einen Hand hält er ein kleines gesticktes Säckchen, das er neben sich in die Fichtennadeln fallen lässt, mit der anderen umklammert er einen Weihnachtsmannn, dem die glitzernde typische Muggelverpackung bis auf Gürtelhöhe abgerissen ist, und dem der Kopf fehlt.

Er sieht den verstümmelten Weihnachsmann an, dann mich, und plötzlich grinst er wie ein Lausbub. „Tut mir Leid, in der Eile habe ich nicht gesehen, dass die Kleine ihn schon angebissen hat. Eigentlich wollte ich den ihres Bruders klauen, der war noch nicht halb ausgezogen, aber dieser hier ist aus weißer Schokolade, und die magst du doch besonders."

Ich kann schon wieder nur starren. Mit offenem Mund, wie ich erst feststelle, als er ein Stück der weißen Schokolade zwischen meine Lippen schiebt. Ich klappe den Mund zu, und beginne geistesabwesend auf der angenehmen Süße herumzukauen. Er lächelt, und seine grauen Augen strahlen mich an.

„Was... wieso... wer bist du?" Ich möchte mein Unvermögen, einen kompletten Satz zu formen, auf die köstliche Masse in meinem Mund schieben, weiß aber, dass der Grund meine abgrundtiefe Verwirrung ist. Wer auch immer dieser Zauberer vor mir ist, er ist nicht Sirius Black. Jedenfalls nicht der, den die Welt bis heute kannte. Und nicht der, der mich einstellte, egal was er noch vor Minuten behauptet hat.

Schlagartig wird er ernst, senkt die Augen. Verbirgt sein Gesicht hinter den langen dunklen Haaren. Kaum kann ich seine leise Stimme hören: „Ich fürchte die Zeit reicht nicht, dir zu erklären wie es zusammenhängt. Vertrau mir bitte einfach, und merke dir, was ich jetzt sage. Heute ist Sirius Black dir wohlgesonnen. Aber du darfst ihm nie wieder begegnen, noch sonst einem Black. Es wäre dein Tod. Ein paar Stunden Vorsprung kann ich dir verschaffen, aber spätestens ab morgen werden sie dich jagen. Verschwinde ins Ausland, und nimm jeden mit, der dir nahe steht. Das Gold sollte eine Weile reichen."

Er schnappt sich den prall gefüllten Beutel und wirft ihn mir zu. Ich greife automatisch danach und bin überrascht von seinem Gewicht. „Mehr konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben. Wir sind hier nahe Windermere. Wenn du zu einem anderen Ort willst, nenne ihn mir, und ich appariere dich hin und verwische danach die Spuren."

Schweigend mustere ich ihn. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wird er unruhig unter meinen forschenden Augen, und murmelt: „Wie ich bereits sagte, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ist hier der richtige Ort, oder soll ich dich woanders hin bringen?"

Hier ist der richtige Ort, meine Eltern leben nur wenige Schritt entfernt, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche. Aber wie kann er gewusst haben, was ich mit Zuhause meinte. Wie kann er Kenntnis davon haben, dass ich weiße Schokolade schwarzer vorziehe? War es Zufall, oder hat er vielleicht ein Gedankenfragment von mir aufgeschnappt? Ist es sicher, ihm zu bestätigen, dass dies der Platz ist, an dem die einzigen Personen leben, für die ich alles tun würde, auch mein Leben geben? Er weiß so viel von mir, dem unter Tarnidentitäten lebenden Werwolf, und ich weiß so wenig vom Erben einer der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien, über den jeder öffentlich spricht.

Er sieht meine Zweifel, ahnt offenbar, dass ich kurz davor bin, seine Gaben, so dringend ich ihrer auch bedarf, abzuweisen, und ihn zu bitten mich irgendwo anders hin zu apparieren. Vorzugsweise irgendwohin, wo ich noch nie war und niemanden kenne. Denn es gibt Grenzen, die ich nicht bereit bin, zu überschreiten. Eher würde ich sterben, und sei es unter Qualen.

Abrupt wendet er den Kopf weg, kneift die Augen zusammen wie im Schmerz, dann sagt er, rasch und heiser: „Verdammt, Remus, warum kannst du es mir nicht einmal leichter machen? Es sind nur noch so wenige Erinnerungen übrig. Ich brauche sie, um zurück zu finden, sonst verliere ich mich noch, im Malstrom der Dimensionen..."

Ich verstehe kein Wort, und er sieht mir wohl meine Verwirrung an, und bricht ab. Dann zieht er mit zittrigen Fingern ein Glasgefäß aus einer Innentasche seiner Robe, hält sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe, und silbrige Fäden fließen in das kleine Gefäß. Nur Sekunden später ist es vorbei, er drückt mir das Glas in die Hand, und flüstert: „Ich bin Sirius Black, und ich komme aus einer anderen Dimension. Eine Dimension, in der die Zaubererwelt Tom Riddle nicht besiegen konnte. Der Kampf dauert noch an, und ich bin dabei durch einen Vorhang gefallen, der mich durch die verschiedenen Welten trägt. Mein innigster Wunsch ist es, nach Hause zurück zu kehren, in die Dimension, in der mein einziger verbliebender Freund, ein Werwolf namens Remus Lupin, und mein Patensohn auf mich warten. Aber manchmal verweile ich einige Tage in den Welten, in die es mich verschlägt. Und wenn ich Dinge sehe..., Dinge, die..." Er bricht ab, erschaudert, und plötzlich verwandelt er sich.

Es ist noch immer unverkennbar Sirius Black, der vor mir hockt. Aber er sieht älter aus, verbrauchter. Krank und erschöpft. Offenbar hat er sich selbst mit einem kleinen Verwandelzauber belegt, um als der andere Sirius agieren zu können. Das Haar, länger und zotteliger als noch vor Sekunden, fällt ihm wirr über die Schultern, seine Wangen sind hohl, und seine Augen eingesunken und blicken mich tieftraurig an.

„Ich bin so müde..., ich kann es nicht mehr sehen. All das Leid. Und ich bin-" Er würgt, und ich fürchte fast, er wird sich übergeben, bis ich merke, dass es Tränen sind, die herausdrängen, wo er sie zurückhalten will. „-bin so oft schuld an all dem Kummer. In meiner Welt war ich zu Unrecht verurteilt in Askaban, aber hier – hier hätte ich es verdient, in der verdammten Zelle zu verrecken!"

Das letzte schreit er fast, dann springt er springt auf. Ich will noch nach ihm greifen, warum weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber dann knallt es, und er ist verschwunden.

- - - - -

Zwanzig Minuten später sitze ich mit dem Denkarium meiner Eltern wieder an dem Fleck, an dem Sirius Black mich zurückgelassen hat. Meine Eltern, denen ich nur in sehr knappen Worten das allernötigste gesagt habe, sind mit dem Gold und je einer Reisetasche Gepäck nach Neuseeland aufgebrochen, nachdem meine Mutter mir rasch die letzte Dosis Stärkungstrunk in die Hand drückte. Wenn alles gut läuft, erhält mein Vater bereits dort die dringend benötigte Behandlung. Und dann werden wir uns ein neues Leben aufbauen. Ich werde ihnen bald folgen, aber ein Impuls hält mich noch hier, zwingt mich, die wenigen Sekunden Erinnerung, die Sirius Black mir gab, jetzt anzusehen, bevor auch ich für immer England verlasse.

Es ist eine so banale Sequenz, dass ich sie mehrfach ansehe, bevor ich glauben kann, dass das schon alles ist. Zwei Jungen – ich erkenne sie unschwer als jüngere Versionen von Sirius und meiner Wenigkeit – sitzen auf einer Schulbank in einem düsteren Kellergewölbe. Vor sich haben sie jeweils ein Pergament liegen, auf dem bereits unzählige Male „Ich soll im Unterricht nicht stören" geschrieben steht. Ganz offensichtlich handelt es sich um eine Strafarbeit, die den beiden aufgebrummt wurde. Während ich sie beobachte, werfen sie sich einen kurzen verschwörerischen Blick zu, und der junge Remus lächelt dem jungen Sirius kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder über das Pergament beugt. Im Hintergrund sind Zauberkessel und Glasgefäße mit verschiedenartigstem Inhalt zu erkennen, den es selbst heute nicht einmal in den bestausgestattetsten Muggelapotheken zu kaufen gibt, und ich vermute, dass es sich um einen Unterrichtsraum in der Zauberschule Hogwarts handelt, die ich nie besuchen durfte.

Und plötzlich glaube ich die unglaubliche Geschichte, die Sirius mir erzählt hat. Niemals würde ein Black aus meiner Welt sich solch einer belanglosen Szene bedienen, um mich zu überzeugen. Und gleichzeitig weiß ich, für ihn hat diese Erinnerung nichts belangloses oder banales. Sie ist ihm kostbar, anscheinend sogar kostbarer als der Zauberstab, den er mir bereitwilliger anbot.

Denn es ist eine Erinnerung an eine glücklichere Zeit.

Über Askaban weiß ich noch weniger als über Hogwarts. Nur, dass die Dementoren einem die Erinnerungen rauben. Vor allem die guten. Wenn sich eine Möglichkeit ergäbe, ihm diese eine wieder zurückzugeben, würde ich es tun.

Ein lauter Knall reißt mich aus dem Kellerraum, in dem ein junger Remus einen jungen Sirius zum siebzehnten Mal an diesem Abend anlächelt. Eine magere Gestalt in einer Nachtschwarzen Robe taumelt auf mich zu, und bricht dann in die Knie. Nur Sekunden später bin ich an seiner Seite, und presse die kleine Ampulle mit dem Rest des Stärkungstrunks, den meine Mutter mir daließ, gegen die blutleeren Lippen.

Er will den Kopf wegdrehen, versucht verzweifelt auf die Füße zu kommen, aber ich halte ihn fest und murmele beruhigend: „Nicht wehren, Sirius. Das wird dir helfen, komm, trink es."

Und tatsächlich, er hört auf mich, beruhigt sich unmittelbar, öffnet gehorsam die Lippen, und ich träufele ihm die wenigen Tropfen in den Mund. Fast sofort gewinnen seine Wangen an Farbe, und er seufzt leise. Dann lehnt er sich schwer gegen mich, seine Hände umschlingen meinen Oberkörper, und er presst seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet, und mein jahrelang trainierter Fluchtinstinkt springt an.

Ich beginne ich mich zu wehren, aber sofort wird sein Griff leichter, er hebt den Kopf, sieht mir tief in die Augen, und flüstert rau: „Moony. Ich muss..., ich brauche..., sie sind abgelenkt, bis zum Morgengrauen sind wir sicher... bitte, übernimm die Kontrolle, nur kurz..., bitte... nur..."

Ohne den Satz zu beenden, verwandelt er sich. Unter meinen vor Überraschung wie leblosen Händen wird er zu einem großen schwarzen Hund, der lautlos auf meinem Schoß zusammensackt. Ein tiefer Schnaufer, dann liegt er still.

Sprachlos, fassungslos, starre ich auf das riesige schwarze Fellbündel. Er ist ein Animagus. Und er vertraut mir gerade sein Leben an.

Wie wohl Wolf und Hund sich verstehen würden, frage ich mich, während ich ihm sanft über den Kopf streiche. Aber ich weiß die Antwort bereits, bevor ich die Frage im Kopf fertig ausformuliert habe. Der Wolf hat sich schon die ganze Zeit von dieser interessanten Duftnote nach nassem Fell und einer Fleischmahlzeit betören lassen, während der Mensch damit beschäftigt war, die Motive und Absichten des anderen Menschen zu hinterfragen.

Was dieser Hund nun braucht, ist vergleichsweise leicht zu durchschauen. Schlaf und Schutz, und vermutlich einige Krauleinheiten. Lange sitze ich so, wache über ihn und schenke wenigstens dem Hund einige Erinnerungen, die hoffentlich dem Mann neue Kraft für seine schwierige Reise durch die Dimensionen geben.

Als er einige Stunden später erwacht, steifbeining aufsteht, sich schüttelt und dann in den mageren Sirius Black mit den traurigen Augen verwandelt, sprechen wir kaum. Ich bitte ihn, mich nach Neuseeland zu apparieren, an einen sichtgeschützten Treffpunkt, den ich mit meinen Eltern vereinbart habe, was er bereitwillig tut. Dort drücke ich ihm wortlos sein kleines Glasgefäß mit den darin schwebenden silbernen Erinnerungsfäden in die Hand, drehe mich um und gehe auf die kleine Hütte zu, in der meine Eltern schon auf mich warten. Hinter mir höre ich ein leises: „Alles Gute, Remus.", und dann einen Knall.

Ich sehe weder Sirius Black noch seinen Bruder je wieder, und als ich viele Jahre später, nahe der Gräber meiner Eltern, an einem warmen Herbstabend zum letzten Mal meine Augen schließe und einschlafe, erwartet mich am Ende des langen Tunnels ein großer schwarzer Hund mit grauen Augen, der mich schwanzwedelnd hinüber in jene Welt, die hinter der unseren liegt, begleitet.


End file.
